dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kylo Ren vs Prince Zuko
Kylo Ren vs Zuko is a DBX of MR.T100 Description Season 1 Episode 6! Star wars vs Avatar! They were trained by the best, the heirs of the noble dynasty, scarred, betrayed by their heritage, and possessing a mad crude potential, but only one would survive! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight! Kylo Ren looked at the stars in the First Order But he received unpleasant reports "Sir, a mysterious man has killed our soldiers!" "Make my ship, I'm on my way" Said Lord Vader's heir He reached the planet where the Republic was "Yes it was me" Said a mysterious man, with long hair, and a red scar on his eye, and golden eyes You made a terrible mistake, said Ren, summoning his sword with the force My name is Zuko. Son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Prince of the Fire Nation, and heir to the throne Zuko said, pulling out his swords They were ready HERE WE GO! It was Zuko who was the first to attack, but Kylo Ren managed to defend himself with a defensive defensive move. Kylo Ren jumped high and got close to Zuko. He attacked him with his lightsaber, but Zuko blocked and defended himself with his swords, Zuko showed an advantage in the duel of liability, he injured Kylo Ren on foot, and used a fire blast that hit very much in Kylo Ren Kylo Ren pushed Zuko with a force push and tried to blur his vision, but Zuko managed to get Renn into the same situation with fire blasts. Zuko took the opportunity and started an angry attack. He used fire explosions to damage Kylo Ren's physical condition. He had a very strong kick, but Zuko did not let go, he continued to bend Ren with fire energy and injure him very much Kylo Ren stopped him with the force Instead of wasting time summoning his lightsaber, Kylo Ran kicked Zuko straight ahead, and now Kyle Ran was on the attack: he beat Zuko with the force, hit him in the face, picked him up again, kicked him again, but the Prince of Fire Nation did not give up And created a huge fire explosion that took Ren from the guard and ashes to Zuko to hit him in the jaw and hit him with fireballs that nearly cut the hand of the young knight of ren Zuko kicked Kylo Ren hard and shot him with a huge fire blast, Zuko attacked Ren with fireb blast and large fire attacks, but now Ren got angry; He returned Zuko's attacks to him, he hit him and strangled him with the force, , But Zuko succeeded with his finger and created a small fire that caused Kylo Ren to stop his attack, Zuko jumped and tried to kill Ren with his swords, but Kylo Ren managed to summon his lightsaber and stopped Zuko's attack, Zuko took advantage of that he had Two swords and put his sword in Kylo's foot Now Kylo Ren got very angry, Zuko shot him a huge fire blast, returned to Zuko with a force push, Zuko and Kylo Ren were very upset, but Zuko took Ren's recklessness and took him down and subdued him Recent words? '' Asked Zuko, aware that he was close to victory "No, and you have?" Said Kylo scornfully, Zuko was stunned, Kyle Ren jumped, strangled him with the force, and cut his hand, Zuko screamed in pain "You made a terrible mistake that dealt with the power of the dark side" Said Kylo Ren, Zuko tried to attack with fire explosions from his other hand, but Kylo Ran threw them aside with a force push He shook Zuko with the force, and crushed his body with the force Zuko crashed in a puddle of blood "You are not a warrior" Kylo sneered "Now you will die" Kylo Ren said again Zuko knew he was going to die Kylo Ren was ready for the win Kylo Ren raised his blade and killed Zuko '''DBX' Conclusion And The winner is: Kylo Ren! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs